Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem (2007)
| language = English | budget = $40,000,000 | gross = | preceded_by = Alien vs Predator | followed_by = | rating = 4.7 | imagecat = Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem}} Aliens vs. Predator, often shorted as AVP: R, or Aliens vs Predator 2, is a film released in 2007. It is the sequel of Alien vs Predator. It had mostly negative reviews. An unrated edition was released in 2008, that is 8 minutes longer. Plot Immediately after the events, which took place in Alien vs Predator, the Predalien, a new creature, which came out of the Predator at the end of Alien vs. Predator and that is a mix of Alien and Predator characteristics, sneaks onto a Scout Ship, which soon leaves the Predator´s Mothership. It quickly matures into an adult, and begins killing the Predators throughout the ship. One Predator fires at it, puncturing the hull and causing the ship to crash in the forest outside of Gunnison, Colorado. All the remaining Predators die because of the crush, but the Predalien and several other aliens, that it created, survive and go to the forest. They begin to implant embryos among the people there. It is implied in the movie, that the Predators are a dying race, because there is only one predator at a Predator world, who witnesses, what happened through a distress call the wrecked scout ship sent. Realizing the danger, he is forced to go to Earth alone to deal with the threat to both humans and Predators alike and erase the evidence of the Aliens and the victims. Meanwhile, in Gunnison, ex-convict Dallas Howard has just returned to town after serving time in prison for burglary. He is greeted by Sheriff Eddie Morales and reunites with his younger brother Ricky, who has a romantic interest in a girl called Jesse and is therefore harassed by her boyfriend Dallas and his friends. Kelly O´Brien, also returning to Gunnison from service in the Army, is reunited with her husband Tim and her daughter Molly. Soon the entire town is in jeopardy, when the aliens begin to disperse into town with the Predator, who is hunting them down, following them.He pursues some of the aliens to the power plant, where collateral damage from his weaponry causes a city-wide power outage. In the meantime Ricky and Jesse meet at the high school swimming pool, but are interrupted by Dale and his cohorts. An Alien enters the building and kills both of Dale's companions. Another Alien invades the O'Brien home, killing Tim while Kelly escapes with Molly. Kelly and Molly meet Ricky, Jesse, Dale, Dallas, and Sheriff Morales at a sporting goods store to gather weapons. National Guard troops arrive but are quickly killed by the Aliens. It becomes a losing battle with the town being more and more decimated, while the Predator continues killing as much Aliens as possible. As the survivors attempt to escape Gunnison they make radio contact with Colonel Stevens, who indicates that an air evacuation is being staged at the center of town. Kelly is suspicious of the military's intentions, convincing a small group to go to the hospital, where they hope to escape by helicopter, while Sheriff Morales heads to the evacuation area with the rest of the surviving citizens. The hospital, however, has been invaded by the Aliens, with the Predalien reproducing by implanting embryos directly into pregnant women in the maternity ward. The Predator also arrives at the hospital and in the ensuing battle Jesse is killed, Ricky is injured, and Dallas takes possession of the one of the Predator´s weapons. As the battle reaches the rooftop of the hospital, Dallas, Ricky, Kelly, and Molly escape in the helicopter while the Predator and the Predalien battle hand-to-hand. The Predator wins, though only barely. A military jet arrives in the meantime and it is revealed not to be a rescue airlift but rather a bomber. it executes a tactical nuclear strike that destroys the town, killing everything there, including the remaining Aliens and citizens. The shock wave from the explosion causes the fleeing helicopter to crash in a clearing, where the survivors are rescued by the military and the Predator´s weapon is confiscated. Colonel Stevens presents later the weapon to a Miss Yutani. It is implied, that this confiscated weapon will make humanity advance radically in the coming decades. Cast Reception The movie was the least financially successful movie of the Alien franchise. That´s why it became the last of the movies. Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem was also nominated for two Golden Raspberry awards in the fields of Worst Excuse for a Horror Movie and Worst Prequel or Sequel. The awards, however, went to I Know Who Killed Me and Daddy Day Camp. Most of the critics wrote negative reviews stating it as the worst of all the films in both franchises. Only one critic, Neil Genzlinger of the New York Times, wrote a positive review stating "It may not be classic sci-fi like the original Alien, which it has in its DNA, but it’s a perfectly respectable next step in the series". Videos External links * * * * Category:Films of the 2000s Category:2007 films Category:Crossovers Category:Monster films Category:Alien films Category:Alien (series) films‎ Category:Predator films Category:Crossover films